Love's Funny Like That
by Risa-Chan22
Summary: This is my first lemon so it might suck. Hope you like it. Pairing InuKag SanMir SessKagu. I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, Rumiko Takahashi does :


**Love's Funny Like That**

**By Risa-chan22**

**Rated M (Original)**

_Chapter 1: New Friends_

It was a cool fall day when a girl with long black hair walked with her best friend to their first day of college. The leaves were changing from green to yellows, reds, and oranges. It was truly a site to be seen for both girls. The second girl had waist length hair which was tried into a ponytail at the base of her head. She was wearing all new clothes that they just got especially for today, the biggest days in both their lives.

"Hurry up Kagome, we'll be late at this rate," called her friend.

"Hey wait up Sango!" yelled Kagome as she ran after Sango to get to classes on time. As always she was late since she wasn't much of a morning person, what she can say she loved to sleep, she thought smiling.

When they finally made it to their classes they just made it in time not to be considered late on their first day. They both took a seat next to each other so that they could talk. Their first class was boring as hell because it's the first day they didn't do much if anything. The rest of the day was pretty much the same, by the time it was time for their lunch break both girls couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Hey Kagome lets go visit my boyfriend and have lunch there, how does that sound?" proposed Sango. Kagome was overjoyed to get away from this place for even a few hours.

"Of course Sango, you don't have to ask," responded Kagome with a huge smile on her face. So they were off to the hospital near the college campus to meet up with Sango's boyfriend.

A young new intern was just getting to work when he ran into someone. He was shocked at first to find it was his friend, a fellow intern named Miroku.

"Oh sorry Miroku, ha ha didn't see you their," said the new intern a he held a hand out to help his friend up.

"That's ok Inuyasha," said Miroku, "I should have been paying attention where I was going." The day was uneventful for the most part, except for a few cases of hurt patients or sick one. By the time their lunch break rolled around they were relieved to be getting a short break. Inuyasha was just getting ready for Miroku and himself to go get some lunch when Miroku came running in looking very excited about something.

"Hey Miroku what are you so uppity about?" asked a very confused Inuyasha.

"That was my girlfriend, you remember Sango don't you Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"I think so why?" asked Inuyasha who was getting more confused by the second.

"Well she just called and said she wants to have lunch together," he said with an evil smirk on his face, "She also bring her friend with her, and I want you to come with us…that is if your not going to meet up with her…" said Miroku. Miroku never like his best friends so-called girlfriend, she was so stick up that she talked down to him and all of Inuyasha's friends. She reminded him of Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, a famous business man who own half of Tokyo.

"Oh no she said she'd be busy for the next week for her job, so yeah I'll come, it's not like I have anything else to do anyway," answered Inuyasha after a slight pause. 'Yeah busy with work my ass, she's probably cheating on the poor guy and he's too blind to see it' though Miroku sadly. He had a feeling the something was up when he rarely ever seen with Inuyasha for 2 months now, he felt really bad for his friend. So that's why Sango and he came up with this plan to get Inuyasha to date other girls. Sango had suggested her friend Kagome because she hasn't been on a date since Kouga broke her heart in senior year, in high school. They both thought it was a great plan and they'd start it today at lunch.

When the girls made it to the right hospital, it was kind of intimidating from its sheer size alone. It had 3 floor but look like it had many more from look up at it from the entrance way. Kagome was surprised the Sango's boyfriend Miroku worked in such a huge place like this and be able to keep up with it all. It was all too overwhelming to Kagome to even think about it. She was jerked out of her thoughts by Sango pulling her into the place, to Kagome felt like her doom.

"Hey Miroku, over here," yelled Sango to Miroku who was just coming out of the locker room for all the attendees.

"Sango hey," said Miroku before grabbing Sango's butt again which he got a red hand print on his head again. "Is this Kagome, I assume Sango?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah this is Kagome, oh and Kagome this is Miroku my perverted boyfriend," said Sango after she calmed down some.

"Pleased to meet you Miroku, I've heard quite a bit about you from Sango," said Kagome with a sweet smile on her face, after all this is the first time she is meeting Sango's boyfriend in person.

Inuyasha's POV

"And this is my friend Inuyasha," said Miroku as he pull me over to where he was talking to two cute girls. 'Wait a minute why does one of those girls look like Kikyou?? That's too weird…but she pretty too.' I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt where Miroku had just hit me, 'that bastard' I thought.

"Oh sorry hi my name is Inuyasha, and it's nice to meet you two," I said as I introduced myself to the girls.

"Hi my name's Kagome and it's nice to meet you too," said Kagome quietly while blushing. 'Oh man he's really handsome…why is Sango having me meet him of all people…not that he all that bad to look at…Oh god why am I thinking things like that,' Kagome thought and shuck her head as she blushed more. I wasn't sure what was going on but she looks even cuter when she blushes…I shocked myself in what was going though my head, for god sake I have a girlfriend so why am I thinking of another girl, I'm so confused.

Normal POV

Miroku was talking to Sango about where they should go and she said maybe the old diner down the road. So it was decided that the four of them were going to the old diner for lunch. They all piled into Miroku's car to head to the diner. By the time they got there the place was packed for the lunch hour. Miroku got them a seat by the window, with Sango and Kagome on one side and Inuyasha and himself across the girls. Miroku was loving every moment of this, it was he chance to get Inuyasha with someone he deserved to be with who will treat him right.

"So Kagome what is it you going to college for?" asked Miroku. Kagome was caught off guard she was reading the menu when he asked.

"Oh I'm not sure right now but it's ever for journalism or something in art," answered Kagome. 'Just perfect' thought Miroku.

"What art do you do if you don't mind me asking you," asked Miroku with a weird smile on this face and both Kagome and Inuyasha were uneasy because of it.

"Um…I draw, paint and design things like clothes and other things," said Kagome with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. 'There's something going on that I don't like… what those two are planning' Kagome thought.

"Oh that's interesting, do you have a boyfriend or anything?" asked Miroku, which got him a swift kick from under the table from Sango.

"Oww what was that for Sango?" asked Miroku with a hurt look on his face.

"You know damn well what that was for, Stop bully Kagome for answers she doesn't want to talk about or so help me Miroku I will kick your ass!" yelled Sango. Everyone in the diner looked their way and Sango cooled down before they were kicked out.

"Well no I don't Miroku to answer your question…" said Kagome in little more than a whisper. She had an expression on her face no one could read. So Miroku dropped the subject…for now.

After they all eat lunch they still had some time before that had to get back to their normal routines. So Sango suggested they go to the park, and Kagome said she loves the part it's very relaxing. Once they make it to the park Sango decides that she wants to go for a walk with Miroku, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in an awkward silence.

"Uh so what do you what to do?" asked Inuyasha while staring at her which made her blush.

"Um we could uh swing…that is if you want too that is," said Kagome awkwardly. Inuyasha only smiled and took her hand to go to the swings.

When they reached the swings Inuyasha guided Kagome to one of the swings and had her sit down on one while he sat down on the one next to her. Kagome wasn't sure what to do or talk about so she started to swing back and forward. Inuyasha was in the same boat as her so he followed suit.

"So how's your first day in your classes going?" asked Inuyasha to break the ice because the silence was driving him crazy.

"Oh um it's boring like it always was for first days in high school," answered Kagome while swinging. Kagome was trying not to go to high since she was wearing a skirt and all but still trying to have fun regardless.

"Yeah I know what you're talking about; I'm still taking classes and working as an intern at the same time. It always rough the first couple of days and all," said Inuyasha. He was really enjoying talking and spending time with Kagome.

"Oh I didn't know you were taking classes on top of being an intern! Sango didn't mention that," Kagome said with a smile, "It was be rough for you to work and go to classes at the same time."

"Nah it's not that hard for me at least I love getting up each morning to go to work to help people and work extra hard in my classes. I really what to prove to everyone I can really be as successful as my brother," exclaimed Inuyasha.

"You have a brother? What does he do?" asked Kagome now really curious about the man in front of her.

"Oh you probably already heard of him, his name is Sesshoumaru Taisho. Almost everyone knows who he is but not many people actually really know him. He's a real prick to most people even to me his brother. The only person he doesn't talk like that to has to Rin, his long time girlfriend," said Inuyasha.

"What? Sesshoumaru Taisho THE Sesshoumaru Taisho the famous business man!" exclaimed Kagome, "Wow I didn't know he was your brother, even though you do somewhat look alike."

"Yeah…by the way how old are you?" asked Inuyasha. He wasn't sure how she would react because many if not most girls don't like those kind of questions.

"Oh um I'm almost 22…and how old are you if you don't mind me asking?" asked Kagome.

"Um I'm 22 too, how weird is that ha ha," said Inuyasha. This is too good to be true, "So how do you know Sango anyway?"

"Oh we meet in high school and we've been best friends for years now," Kagome said with a very cute smile on her face, "And how do you know Miroku?"

"Oh we were friends in high school too and he's my room mate in the dorms," answered Inuyasha.

With Sango and Miroku…

"So how do you think it's going Miroku?" asked Sango with a smile on her face.

"I hope their getting along because it's been so long since Inuyasha was able to be himself. Kikyou is always trying to make him into something he just isn't," said Miroku.

After that remark Sango kissed him to shut him up. He loved it when she kissed him, he felt as if he could stay here forever with her like this. The day couldn't of got better even if it tried to with Sango and Miroku.

Back to Inuyasha and Kagome…

After a while of talking Inuyasha decided he had enough of swinging and offered Kagome a chance to go for a walk with him before he has to get back to work. She happily agreed to go with him.

After a few minutes of walking Inuyasha reached out for her hand which she gave to him with a smile. They held had for what felt like an eternity before Inuyasha stopped and turned to look at Kagome. Kagome wasn't sure why they stopped but turned to look at him none the less. When she looked up at him her whole world disappeared when she felt his lips on hers. She was shocked at first but melted into him. His arms went around her waist and her arms around his neck. Inuyasha loved every moment of it and didn't want to let her go. Kagome was on cloud nine and loving it. She didn't want it to end the need for air was too great so she pulled away and gasped for air. Inuyasha was equally gasping for air but kissed her again this time it was tenderer than the first one. They both felt a spark every time they kissed. Before either of them realized what was happening they were making out. Inuyasha had her back against a tree.

It was at this moment Inuyasha stopped kissing her and look into her eyes and he saw lust and something else he couldn't put his finger on. It sent a shiver down his spine and he wanted to keep going until he realized what time it was.

"Oh shit, it's already that late! I'm sorry Kagome but I need to get back to work, but here I'll give you my phone number so we can talk again, ok?" stated Inuyasha. After saying that he took out a piece of paper, and a pen to write down his number on. When he was done he looked up at a blushing Kagome who didn't look like she knew what to say, so he leaned to at gave her a quick kiss and handed the paper to her. She in turn gave him her number and together went to find their friends.

Later that same day Kagome and Sango were now done with all their classes for the day, where now heading to their dorm room for some good old sleep. Before Kagome went to sleep she took her phone with her to the bathroom to call Inuyasha. She hadn't been able to stop thinking of him the whole time she was in class.

When she got to the bathroom she closed and locked the door so that Sango wouldn't interrupt her call with Inuyasha. She took out the piece of paper with his number on it. She looked at it and thought it must be cell phone number but shrugged it off and call it anyway.

"Hello, who's this?" asked a tried Inuyasha on the other end. Kagome forgot he might be tried.

"Um Inuyasha it's me Kagome maybe this is a bad time, I could call back later if that's ok?" said Kagome. Now she felt bad about calling him this late at night, being it was 11pm.

"Kagome oh no it's ok. I'm fine. So what's up?" asked a now alert Inuyasha. 'She called after all, I didn't think she'd actually call,' Thought a very happy Inuyasha.

"Oh ok. Nothing much, I just had a hard day with the demands of my classes and thought I'd give you a call and see how you were doing," said Kagome happily.

"I'm fine, it was hard but I'm use to it by now," said Inuyasha.

"Oh that good…About the kiss or should I say kisses…um what I mean to say is why did you kiss me like that?" asked a now timid Kagome because she was unsure how he would react.

"Oh…um I'm not sure I just felt the urge to kiss you…uh anyway do you want me to come over or you come over to my place now to talk about that?" asked a scared Inuyasha He wasn't sure what would come out of this but he wanted to see anyway.

"Oh um I guess you could come over since Sango just left to stay with Miroku for a night, if that's ok with you?" said an equally scared Kagome on the other end.

"Ok that sound great I'll be right over…wait where do you live so I can come over," said a blushing Inuyasha.

"Oh I lived in the dorms floor 2, room 17," answered Kagome.

"Ok thanks I'll be right over," said Inuyasha right before he hung up. Kagome was now really nervous about what will happen next.

_Chapter 2 Unexpected Love_

Kagome POV

It was about 11:25pm by the time Inuyasha made it to Sango and my dorm room. When he knocked on the door it made me jump. I got up to answer it and Inuyasha came in so we could 'talk' about that happened between us in the part. When he kissed me again I fell right into it without a thought. Tonight it was just us two the rest of the world didn't matter. I ran my hand through his hair as he had his hand on my hips. Before I knew it he had me on my back on my bed with him on top of me. It felt so good, so right I didn't care about the consequences it was only us tonight. I could feel his hand run up into my shirt and caress my beast while I was unbuttoning his shirt. I didn't know what I was doing; it was like my body is on auto-pilot.

Next thing I knew was I had no shirt on and no bra and he didn't either. He started to kiss my breast and suck on them. I started to moan and scream his name. I ran my hands over his body and loved the feel of his muscles move under her touch. I feel him pull my skirt down my legs and off. He runs his hands up and down my thigh and on my inner thigh which made me moan louder. He then took off his pants which left him in only his boxers. I could clearly see his growing extraction and need for me which made me even wetter for him. He then started to lick my inner thigh and I moaned his name with my great need for him. He seemed happy that I felt this way toward him. He then ever so slowly began to remove my panties. Once he had them off he spread my thighs and breathed in deeply and started to lick my folds. I couldn't control myself I've never felt like this with any man before. I screamed when I felt his tough in between my folds as he gently rubbed my knob. I moaned and panted until he hit just the right stop and I experienced my very first orgasm. I was panting when he climbed on top of me as said quietly into ear that he could stop if she wasn't ready.

My body acted on it own and my legs wrapped themselves around his waist. She surprised him by her eagerness but he like it anyway. Just before he way about to slid into her,

"This is gonna hurt, ok?" Inuyasha stated.

"It's ok, just go slow, ok?" I answered as I braced myself for what was about to happen. He slid into me slowly and carefully until he hit my maiden hood and looked up at me to see if it was ok. When he saw I wanted this as much as he did, he pulled back and push right through it and was fully in me. He held still to let me get use to him. When I pushed back after a few moments, he knew I was ready. He started out slow and in time he went faster and faster. My finger nails dug into his back as I met each of his thrust. He was almost there and he could tell I was also so he reached down and started rubbing my nub. At that action I came and soon after he did too. He stayed there for a few minutes to make sure his seed had time to spread. He than rolled off of me and hugged me to him and the both fell asleep in each others arms.

Normal POV

The next morning Kagome woke up very sore and didn't know why until she remembered what she did last night. She was as red as an apple and looked down at the sleeping man in her bed, her expression changed to a soft smile. 'I wonder what he is to me now since we did 'it' and all' Kagome thought until Inuyasha woke up and saw her looking at him with such a sweet look on her face. He decided to kiss her than and surprised her. 'I wish I didn't have to leave and go back to his girlfriend….Wait girlfriend Oh Shit he forgot he had a girlfriend, what is he going to do if she found out about what just happened Oh Shit! I'm screwed when Kikyou finds out! I know I talk to Miroku about it later' Thought Inuyasha.

"Kagome I got to get going to get ready for work, ok? I'll call you later," said Inuyasha as he was getting dressed again. He ran over to her and kissed her and said bye. Kagome just sat there confused about what just happened and as the door shut after he ran out she broke down and cried and cried. 'What have I done, I really screwed myself over this time, he ran away from me…I have to get away from here, I know I go back home and talk to mama," Kagome thought. After that she took a shower, got dressed and when back to her room to pack.

"Good Bye College, I might ever come back. I'm sorry Sango for not saying good bye in person but I need to think alone," Kagome said out loud to herself. She finished the note she was leaving Sango, and got her bags to leave. She got on the bus that was heading toward her mama's house. That was last Sango heard of Kagome for 5 months until she found where her mother lived.

_Chapter 3 Funny How Love Works_

It took 5 months for Sango to find where Kagome's family lived. She still couldn't believe what happened, one night and her friend just ups and leaves without a words except a note that doesn't even tell her why she left. Sango was now going to find out this and much more as she pulled up to the Sunset Shrine ran by the Higurashi family. She walked up god know how many stairs to reach her destination. It was huge but that was an understatement. Sango had never seen such a huge shrine before. It took her a while to find the house but when she did she knocked on the door. An older woman opened the door with a plaint look on her face and she looked like Kagome. Sango then concluded that she must be Kagome's mother.

"Hello, um is this the Higurashi household?" asked Sango to the nice woman who answer the door.

"Oh year dear, and who might you be?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah I'm Sango Rae and I'm looking for Kagome Higurashi does she live here by any chance?" Sango asked.

"Oh you know my Kagome that's great she's been feeling down lately. You should be able to cheer her up. Please come in," replied the woman, "Oh and by the way I'm Kagome's mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi," said Sango.

With Inuyasha….

It has been 5 months since he's seen Kagome and they did 'it'. He's been depressed ever since she disappeared and Kikyou doesn't even seem to care. 'That bitch, she just cared about herself and her so called job.' I took about a month after Kagome left that Inuyasha found out Kikyou was cheating on him with some business guy that had a lot of money. 'That gold digger, I can't believe I was so blind,' Thought Inuyasha sadly. He was a zombie at work and was working so many shifts that Miroku and Sango both thought he was slowly killing himself. Neither of them knew the pain is was in since Kagome disappeared. Day after day, night after night he had very little sleep and didn't eat much. It took him a few months to fully understand why; he'd fallen in love with Kagome so fast it scared him.

He had searched for her for months and came up with nothing. The more he searched the more depressed he got. He still didn't know why she just left like she did. He played the events that happened up to him finding out she left and still couldn't figure out why she left. Miroku thought maybe he moved too fast and scared her. Maybe Miroku was right, maybe this was his entire fault. He just got more depressed the more he though about it. Miroku had just showed up for work and saw Inuyasha mopping again and decided to cheer him up. He went over to Inuyasha and gave him something to eat.

"Inuyasha you know you need to cheer up, I know these past 5 months haven't been the greatest but come on you need to eat something," said Miroku.

"I know Miroku; I just don't know what's wrong with me. First Kikyou was acting weird than I slept with Kagome, then she left without a trace. Then Kikyou cheated on me and left, now I don't know what to do," explained Inuyasha with a deep sigh.

"I know Inuyasha but your killing yourself, Sango and me both think so and we're worried about you," said Miroku, "Sango has been on the net a lot and she might of found out something to help you feel better."

"Really…I just don't know," said Inuyasha.

Back to Sango

Sango was waiting in the living room for Mrs. Higurashi to come back. She could hear a conversation going on up stairs because they were very upset. She when heard at least 1 person coming down the stairs. To Sango's surprise it was Kagome and her mother. Kagome was different from when Sango first saw her 5 months ago. She was wearing very big clothes and was walking strangely; there was something about Kagome that was weird that Sango couldn't put her finger on. Sango got up and ran to hug Kagome and was shocked when she did hug her.

"Ka…Kagome are you pregnant?!" asked a now very confused Sango.

"Uh…um…kinda," said Kagome very quietly.

_Chapter 4 You're What?!_

"What?! When did this happen…." Sango starts to say and then it hit her. She was beyond shocked. 'It must have happened the night before she left, after Inuyasha and her made love,' thought Sango.

"Kagome is it Inuyasha's?" asked Sango. When she saw her tense up she knew she should have asked her a different way. Kagome broke down at hearing Inuyasha's name and her mother came to comfort her.

"Oh Kagome I'm sorry for upsetting you, but Inuyasha has been trying to find you this whole time," explained Sango, "You need to talk to him Kagome, ever since you left he's been killing himself in work, please."

"I…I don't know if I can…I don't think I can bring my self to," cried Kagome.

"Kagome you can keep doing to this to yourself or to him," cried Sango, "Or to your baby…" That's what got Kagome to think clearly enough that she agreed to go with Sango to see Inuyasha…

With Miroku and Inuyasha…

Miroku was trying to reason with Inuyasha when his phone rung. It made both of them jump. He went to answer it and looked at Inuyasha with a pleading look to stay.

"Hello, who's this?" said Miroku.

"Miroku, I've found her and you won't believe what's going on…Kagome's pregnant and it's Inuyasha's," explained Sango.

"What?! I don't believe it is that why she left?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah I think so, I'm coming over to you place with her so she can talk to Inuyasha. So keep him there until we get there," said Sango.

"O can do, see you than Sango," said Miroku.

5 Hours Later

Sango had just got to Miroku and Inuyasha's place with Kagome when the front door busted open with a very anger Inuyasha fighting to get away from Miroku. Kagome and Sango got out of the car and stared at the boys. Before Inuyasha could get very far because Sango ran up to them and slapped Inuyasha right in the face and told him to stop his shit right now. She then pointed toward Kagome which made him stop. Not just stop fighting but stop moving and breathing. Kagome wasn't sure what to do so she just stood there not sure what to do.

Inuyasha's first reaction was to freak then he ran toward Kagome and hugged her tight. He had missed her so much; he still couldn't believe she was standing right there. That's when he realized what condition she was in.

"Ka...Kagome are you pregnant?" asked Inuyasha in shock.

"Kinda…are you mad, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha was beyond shocked, this happened after only one night.

"No Kagome," said Inuyasha with a smile, "How could I ever be mad at you, especially now that I know we're having a baby." At that statement Kagome jumped into his arms crying with tears of happiness. Sango and Miroku watched the whole event with tears in both their eyes, happy for their friends.

"Kagome I know this doesn't seem right and I don't have a ring or anything but will you marry me?" asked Inuyasha. With tears in her eyes she said, "Of course I'll marry you I love you," said Kagome.

Two months later Inuyasha and Kagome got married with all their friends and family present. During the event Miroku proposed to Sango and they got married 2 months later.

_Epilogue_

It's been 2 years now since the whole events of the past happened. Inuyasha is now an ER doctor and lives with Kagome and their son Shou. Shou looks just like his father and is a very kind little boy. Kagome has been going back to school and taking care of their son. When she can't either her mother or Sango take care of Shou. Kagome is also pregnant again.

Sango and Miroku have twin girls named Hana and Kiyoko who look just like Sango. Miroku is also an ER doctor like Inuyasha and Sango is in her 3 year of college and plans to graduate soon.

**The End.**

_(Author's note: I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot that has parts to it :)_

_I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, Rumiko Takahashi-sama does :) __)_


End file.
